Reconstrucción
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Mark Sloan nunca fue un hombre de relaciones, después de todo eran un drama y ya bastaba con que le rompieran el corazón una vez como para hacerle olvidarse de tal tema. Pero inesperadamente aparece la pequeña Grey, la cual le mostrará lo equivocado que estaba. Parte 5 de Sheena's Choice


**Sheenas Choice es una colección de veintitrés drabbles que van dedicados a mi amiga Sheena, dado que es su cumpleaños quería dedicarle con todo mi amor estas historias. Espero que le gusten y a los demás también. Los drabbles son de fandoms diferentes, entre ellos son de SnK, Assassins Creed, Evangelion, Anatomía de Grey, El Ministerio del Tiempo, etc.**

**Reconstrucción**

Un médico nunca debe de tener miedo, después de todo se supone que es el experto que debe de salvar tu vida. Los cirujanos siempre deben de estar seguros, aunque es inevitable llegar a un punto donde uno tiene que ir a ciegas. Para Mark Sloan ir a ciegas no era un problema, sobretodo en la cirugía plástica; ya que es algo más estético por así decirlo, aunque llegará un momento donde uno tendrá que hacer cosas de las cuales no tiene idea alguna.

En su caso se trataba las relaciones. No era el tipo de hombre que una chica presentaba a su padre, o con el que pensarías en irte a vivir. Era de esas personas con las que uno espera pasar una noche o dos en la habitación de un hotel o en las habitaciones de descanso. Desde que había llegado al Seattle Grace le habían llamado de muchas formas; doctor sexy, doctor bombón, etc. Tampoco le molestaba demasiado. A él le gustaban las mujeres y a las mujeres les gustaba el doctor Sloan, algo que surgía con naturalidad.

La misma naturalidad que le había traído hasta Lexie. El cirujano podría pasarse el día con ella, algo que le sorprendía en más de un aspecto. Al principio le atraía esa inteligencia y hasta la idea de alguien al que no debía de acercarse, pero hay cosas que uno no puede evitar y para Mark había sido esa joven interna. No era solo la atracción física, simplemente conectaban. Se había dado cuenta desde la vez en la que tuvo que estar casi dos semanas sin poder usar a sus amigito. En los primeros días no comprendía porque iba a verle cuando no tenía nada que ofrecerle, no es que rechazase su compañía, pero las mujeres solo estaban interesadas en él para poder pasar un buen rato, no obstante se negaban a establecer una relación. Había aprendido que las mujeres no se enamorarían de él, y lo había aceptado, no es como si eso le hiciera infeliz.

Sin embargo la forma en la que se reía con las tonterías de Lexie, esa forma en la que se preocupaba de todos y su increíble madurez... adoraba pasar el tiempo con la pequeña Grey. Y parecía que ella también se divertía sin necesidad de tener que desnudarse. Nunca había estado en una relación, no sabía demasiado sobre éstas, aunque por suerte tenía a Sheperd que desde los catorce años había tenido novia. Daba igual en que momento de la vida estuviera, siempre tenía alguna novia aunque solo le durara unos pocos meses. A decir verdad no era como se lo había imaginado; un montón de cursilerías, drama y poco sexo, era casi como una buena amistad, a diferencia de que Sloan tenía el impulso de besarla en cada instante, y por supuesto la atracción física.

Aunque Lexipedia fuera mucho más joven que él no suponía ningún inconveniente, aunque tanto Hunt como Sheperd solían burlarse, diagnosticando que esa sensación se debía a que él era como un niño con muchos conocimientos sobre cirugía. Tener amigos para esto.

¡Pero que más daba! Al final de cada turno, cuando ella iba a recogerle, agarrándose se su brazo, sentía una seguridad que no había experimentado en su vida. Como en una operación que has hecho tantas veces que llega a ser perfecta.

Nunca había querido tener una relación, ni mucho menos acabar saliendo con la hermana pequeña de Meredith; aún así no podía quejarse. Lexie comprendía a Mark en todos los sentidos, le apoyaba y le motivaba a ser mejor, a ser un adulto, a tomar responsabilidades.

Tiempo atrás la frase "Hasta que la muerte los separe" le sonaba a película de terror, pero si pensaba en un futuro en el que la tuviese a ella hasta el final de sus días no sonaba nada mal. Quien iba a decirlo, Mark Sloan pensando en casarse. Pero a la mierda con los prejuicios, y más cuando alguien cono ella te agarraba del brazo de camino a casa.


End file.
